The present invention relates to a stripline cable which generates only a small amount of crosstalk.
Transmission lines for microwaves and millimeter-wave circuits include coaxial cables and striplines as well as wave-guides. The coaxial cables and striplines comprise two conductors which are capable of direct-current transmission, and hence are widely used in transmission circuits. Particularly, the striplines have received a great deal of attention for use in information processing equipment such as computers because they can be used as a multiple-connection cables to construct relatively compact transmission lines. However, no stripline has heretofore been known which undergoes a small amount of crosstalk and is also suitable for use in transmitting high-speed pulses.
The present inventor has made studies and, as a result, found that crosstalk between signal conductors can greatly be reduced in an arrangement in which a plurality of sets of narrow signal conductors and wider ground conductors with a dielectric layer sandwiched therebetween are alternately disposed transversely of the conductors. It has also been found that signals can be transmitted at higher speeds where the dielectric layer is made of a dielectric material of a low dielectric constant such as, for example, porous polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) resin.